hermana?
by aracnhe
Summary: todo empieza con la llegada de una extraña pero extremadamente hermosa joven, tras el accidente de Anna en las escaleras, quien es por que tanta preocupación hacia anna, y por que Ren la conoce? es tanto su parecido con anna que me pongo a pensar... los personajes en la historia no me pertenecen. Disfruten la historia... a leer
1. y así empieza todo?

**Era un día normal en la pensión EN, donde se encontraban todos reunidos cenando en el comedor, unos platicando, otros peleando, mientras que la pareja del año se miraba de un modo muy incomodo para los presentes. Esta expresión en sus caras era debido a que minutos antes de cenar tuvieron una pequeña discusión en su recamara, la rubia reclama a yoh el por que tanta compasión hacia Marion, era una discusión de nunca acabar ya que Anna tenia casi 4 meses de embarazo y sus hormonas estaban que ni ella misma las podía controlar; yoh solo la miraba y escuchaba al mismo tiempo ya que si le contestaba eso se volvería en una discusión que podría dañarla cosa que evita a toda costa.**

― **que no piensas contestar o te quedaras callado como siempre ―. Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver que solo la miraba como una loca embaraza cosa que la ponía aun mas furiosa.**

― **quieres calmarte un poco Anna además ya hablamos de eso si quedamos que lo dejaríamos atrás, en el pasado ―.**

― **así es como piensas quitarte todo esto de encima, diciéndome todo eso psss... que ayuda la tuya, me largo, iré a comer a otra parte para no incomodarte mas.― dijo saliendo del comedor. Todos quedaron en total silencio, ecepto pilika.**

― **ah que linda se ve enojada, iré a acompañarla a comer no es bueno que se sienta en soledad estando embarazada ―.**

― **que quieres pilika por que no vuelves con los demás además estoy bien ―. Dijo con una mirada profundamente perdida en su plato y con una voz casi entrecortada. ― no tienes por que llorar Anna además le hace mal al bebe, ten en cuenta que si tu estas triste el lo estará también ―.**

― **lo se pero no lo puedo evitar, siento que yoh a estado muy distante y eso me hace sentir mal, no quiero sentirme así, pero, es imposible ―. Dijo con una pequeña lagrima resbalando sobre su mejilla. Pilika no tuvo palabras para contestar a eso, así que las dos siguieron con sus respectivos platos. Al terminar Anna dejo su plato en el lavador, y se proponía a ir a dormir, mientras que pilika le daba las buenas noches. De ida hacia su cuarto le entraron unas ganas enormes de vomitar así que apresuro el paso aun mas hacia el baño, pero cual fue su sorpresa que antes de llegar al pasillo encontró a yoh y a Marion platicando, cosa que se le hacia muy extraño así que decidió no intervenir y dejar que eso dos traidores hablaran.**

― **oye me he estado dando cuenta Marion que has estado un poco ¨coqueta¨ con migo y eso, pone de muy mal humor a Anna y pss lo meno que quiero es que ella haga corajes en este estado ―. ― Mm.. entiendo yoh y disculpa si te hice pasar algún coraje con Anna, esque no puedo evitar tener un poco de celos, psss... tu sabes, eres muy parecido a el y no puedo evitarlo ―. Dijo al mismo tiempo que se le abalanzaba para robarle un beso el cual, hizo añicos el corazón de Anna, al ver a su prometido besando a otra. Anna sin mas no pensarlo corrió a su cuarto no pensaba mas solo en esa imagen que tanto dañaba su mente, su corazón, su pensar hacia yoh. Pilika la vio correr con lagrimas en sus ojos, lo que hizo que pilika la persiguiera hasta su cuarto. ― Anna, te encuentras bien? ― pregunto un poco preocupada. ― Ham, si estoy bien, solo déjame sola ya sabes, todo esto del embarazo ― . ― esta bien entiendo, si necesitas algo solo avísame si, por favor ―. **

― **hola horo-horo no viste a Anna por aquí ― . ― al parecer, creo que pilika la vio muy triste entrando a su cuarto, creo que me dijo que estaba llorando mucho, dice que cosas de embarazadas ¡ da nunca tendré hijos y mas si tengo que lidiar con estas cosas! ―. ― OK muchas gracias, y buenas noches ― .― Anna te encuentras bien, puedo pasar tengo mucho sueño ―. Un silencio enorme se sentía en aquella habitación, yoh no sentía la presencia de Anna, solo un poco pero no cerca de donde el estaba así que decidió ir a buscarla y así poder arreglar el malentendido de esa noche.― ah, buenas noches yoh , que bueno que te encuentro ―. ― buenas noches pilika, que pasa?―. ― así solo te quería decir que mi hermano y yo no dormiremos esta noche aquí papa acaba de hablar y bueno no dormiremos aquí, buenas noches para Anna también ―. ― Ham OK nos vemos mañana a y ren ya se fue todavía esta aquí ―. ― creo que se fue junto con manta y los demás adiós y buenas noches ―. Dijo saliendo junto a su hermano tomado de una oreja. La casa se quedo por fin sola era un buen escenario para que la pareja arreglaran sus problemas, yoh por mas que busco en el patio en el baño en la sala, la cocina, y el comedor no había rastro alguno de Anna. ― donde se habrá metido, de seguro se le antojo algo y fue a la tienda a comprar, pero ya es muy tarde para que ande sola, iré a buscarla ―. Dijo después de haber soltado un suspiro, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabia ni por donde empezar, no sabia si comentarle lo sucedido con Marion o dejarlo en secreto, bueno aunque tarde o temprano lo descubriría, mentido el en sus pensamientos, alo lejos escucho un voz preocupada que gritaba desesperada por buscar ayuda. ― amo yoh! ― . era amida maru que al parecer estaba desesperado por encontrar al joven ―. ― que sucede amida maru?―. pregunto sin ningún interés**

**CONTINUARA.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dudas?

la señorita Anna, amo yoh , el bebe! — que es lo que sucede amida maru ? contesta!—

— la mire entrar a su habitación, y de un momento a otro paso ¡!

Antes de que amida maru terminara de hablar yoh corría directamente a la habitación de Anna , a llegar ni siquiera se tomo la cortesía de tocar a su puerta y la abrió, al mirar hacia el interior de la habitación miro a Anna recostada en el sofá de la terraza de su cuarto muy tranquila, llevaba al en su mano que sostenía con muy poca fuerza, y decidió acercarse un poco mas.

—Anna te encuentras bien amida maru me asusto con esos gritos que tu estab... as —

— te quieres callar por favor, yoh, no nos dejas descansar, además sabes que odio que entres a mi cuarto sin avisar que descortés de tu parte, idiota!—

—Anna que fue lo que hiciste?— yoh no podía creer lo que miraba, el sofá estaba lleno de sangre, y al parecer , esa sangre venia de Anna, pero no encontraba el por que, la movió hacia el y se pudo percatar de las cortaduras en sus muñecas, se levanto de un brinco, mientras le gritaba a Tamao desesperado.

— Anna tonta, que fue lo que hiciste,... Tamao! Ayuda pide una ambulancia por favor y rápido —

La pobre de Tamao no entendía el llamado de yoh, que raro si a la Srta. Anna le faltaban 4 meses, para que ocupaba una un ambulancia, así que se dirigió al lugar de los gritos, al salir de su habitación y acercarse a la de Anna, se tropezó, que raro el suelo estaba mojado, al tocar con sus manos y ver el problema de su caída, se levanto espantada, era sangre, que era lo que sucedía se dirigió ala habitación de Anna y no había nadie en ella,

Así que siguió el pequeño charco de sangre hasta bajar las escaleras, donde se encontró con un yoh muy espantado y cubriendo con trozos de tela las muñecas de Anna.

—joven yoh que sucede?— mientras corría sin pensar al teléfono.

—rápido Tamao llama a una ambulancia...!—

—eso hago joven yoh , no se desespere, ¿ pero que fue lo que paso?—

— eso mismo me quiere explicar yo, el por que? Ya marcaste ala ambulancia ?

—disculpe, hola, a si necesito una ambulancia urgente...—

— se paciente un poco mas Anna, no te duermas, me escuchas aun no te duermas quédate aquí conmigo solo un poco aguanta... Tamao! Ya viene la ambulancia en camino?—

—si joven yoh, solo hay que aguantar un poco en lo que hace de camino hasta aquí, pero como es que la señorita Anna pudo hacer algo como eso, ella es tan fuerte, me extraña demasiado—

—si a mi también Tamao, y mucho, lo que no entiendo cual fue el motivo de su acto, ella nunca había mostrado, tanta debilidad—

—la ambulancia ya esta aquí joven yoh! Yo me quedare aquí y les avisare a los demás, usted preocúpese de la Srta. Anna—

—muchas gracias Tamao.— dijo tomando en brazos a Anna, una vez en la ambulancia el paramédico le hacia unas preguntas.

—bien necesito que respondas unas cuantas preguntas antes de llegar al hospital , ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?— cuestiono al joven ya que iba perdido en el rostro de su prometida , el verla así lo ponía de un modo que ni el podía definir.

—si claro!—dijo volteando a ver al paramédico, que podía notar su tristeza al ver a la rubia.

— ella estará bien no te preocupes, hacemos todo lo posible por ella y por el bebe que espera, eres el papa?

— he? Si soy el papa, y también soy su esposo.— dijo con un sonrojo en su rostro.

—bien cuantos años tiene?, es su primer bebe?, cuantos meses tiene? es la primera ves que hace esto, o ya lo había intentado antes?—

— tiene 16 años, si es su primer bebe, tiene 5 meses, bueno faltan 2 días para que los cumpla y no nunca lo había hecho, van a estar bien verdad?—

—bien ya llegamos la llevaremos a urgencias puedes esperar en la sala te tendremos informado no te preocupes, ella estará bien, aguarda paciente OK!—

Si, no le quedaba mas que esperar a que le tuvieran noticias de Anna, dios! como habían llegado hasta estos extremos, esa duda le inundaba la cabeza no le quedaba mas que esperar a que Anna despertara y preguntarle, pensaba mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de espera, posaba sus manos en su cabeza , cuando de un derrepente voltio hacia arriba al oír una voz muy conocida.

—buenas noches asakura, que fue lo que sucedió Tamao marco ami departamento y me contó todo, al parecer también ya había marcado al celular de pilika, creo que ya vienen hacia acá—

—ren, ni yo se lo que ocurrió, nunca espere esto de Anna, ella... bueno no se por que lo hizo—

—bueno el que tenga esos poderes no le quita que sea humana y pueda caer en los delirios de la vida, además recuerda que una mujer embarazada tiene todas sus hormonas desordenadas y te puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ellas, pero en fin yo no soy doctor para darte mi resultado final, me entiendes? Hay que esperar —

—si, ya tengo mas de una hora esperando alguna noticia y nada, me estoy hartando!— dijo levantándose del sofá.

—créeme yoh no ganaras nada con ponerte así, en lugares como estos así es, uno tiene que esperar y esperar.—

—cierto amigo, mejor relájate y espera, tiene razón pilika, nada ganaras con eso.— decía acercando el mayor de los usui y su pequeña hermana.

—relajarme, que espere? Como quieren que yo haga eso, iré a pedir información ahora vuelvo.— decía yoh mientras se alejaba en busca del modulo de información.

—hola ren, buenas noches.—

—buenas noches, pilika.—

—y bien como es que la rubia callo al hospital? Ni yo me la creía cuando Tamao le marco a pilika — pregunto mientras se sentaba a un lado de ren.

—al parecer ni yoh sabe el por que, por eso esta tan tenso con la duda—

—me extraña mucho que Anna haya hecho algo así ella siempre se muestra tan fuerte—

Dijo pilika levantándose de su asiento, ren dirigió su mirada así el lugar y pudo percatarse de un pequeño dije, el cual le llamo mucho la atención ya que en alguna parte lo había visto, además el nombre del dije se le hacia demasiado conocido.

—¿¡ yumiku!? No puede ser! Debe ser alguna coincidencia — el pequeño dije decía YUMIKU .los presentes alcanzaron a escuchar lo que ren dijo, también yoh que se iba acercando al lugar.

— que olvidaste a tu enamorada en algún rincón— decía con sarcasmo.

— ha! Si ese dije lo traía Anna, me lo entregaron al llevársela a urgencias, ya sabes no pueden pasar con objetos y cosas así.

—que lindo dije, parece de fantasía, mas bien de plata— decía pilika mientras lo observaba en sus manos — oye pero que raro que yo sepa Anna no tiene otro nombre o si? Yoh ..— pregunto confusa.

— no nada mas es Anna, en varias ocasiones le he visto ese dije, a lo mejor a alguna chica se le callo y ella lo recogió, como es tan bonito quien no lo conservaría.— dijo sosteniendo el dije que todavía conservaba unas gotas de sangre.

— y a ti que se te hace raro o coincidencia picudito?— pregunto a lo que este no le contesto ya que estaba pensativo.

—ha! Si es que tengo una amiga con ese mismo nombre, pero no estoy seguro...—

— seguro de que Ren?— yoh lo miraba extrañado, ya que su mirada era la de un total perdido .

—de nada yoh , de nada , que fue lo que pudiste saber, alguna noticia de Anna ?.—

—no, nada aun, lo único que alcance escuchar a lo lejos, era que la pasarían a terapia intensiva, en serio, nada de esto me ayuda en nada, necesito una explicación mas clara.—

Cuatro jóvenes en una sala, en espera de noticias, unos dormían otros mas solo cerraban los ojos por un rato y aun la duda se encarnaba mas y no es precisamente la de yoh, Ren pensaba y meditaba en el siguiente paso que Daria que es lo que debía hacer, Yumiku, esa yumiku que conoció hace un par de años atrás realmente será ella, ¿será la hermana menor de Anna? Debía averiguarlo no podía quedarse con esa duda además, aquella niña que conoció años atrás le hizo prometerle que si sabia lago de ella este le hablaría.

— de no ser así ella me matara!.— se dijo así mismo, saliendo de sus pensamientos para convertirlos en hechos antes de que eso pasara, se levanto cuidadosamente de su lugar para no levantar a nadie, pero yoh lo escucho y lo miro salir de la sala de espera, pero no se movió de su lugar, y fue cayendo en un sueño profundo.

En las afueras del hospital Ren se disponía ha a ser una llamada, hacia frío afuera , el viento soplaba despacio pero helado.

— bueno, ren? Eres tu, sucede algo malo, hola?—

—hola yumiku, disculpa si te he despertado pero tengo algo importante que decirte.— decía un poco nervioso. Ren, nervioso?

—ren, no me lo puedes decir por teléfono, en serio es importante, te paso algo malo?— le contestaba una chica mas confundida, eh histérica

—no, no pasa nada malo conmigo pero si con alguien mas, puedes venir por favor aquí te explico todo.—

—si claro, pero que le digo a mama, ya sabes como es, además, son las dos de la mañana, bueno veré que le invento.—

—esta bien, te espero afuera del hospital de maternidad.—

—hospital de maternidad? Acaso estas embarazado?, jaja no te creas, disculpa por mi seriedad.—

—no pasa nada es normal eso en ti, pero date prisa quieres.—

—OK OK no me hables así, ya boy solo me visto y boy lo mas rápido posible.—

—estas desnuda? Como que me visto y me boy?—

—algo mas adecuado imbecil, valla no conocía esa faceta de bromista de ti, bueno Bay.—

Continuara...


End file.
